Prepaid phone cards provide a convenient way for a user to make local, long distance, or international calls from a user device. The user, of a user device, can purchase a prepaid phone card from a vendor and the user can use the prepaid phone card to pay for a call made from the user device. The balance on the prepaid phone card (e.g., a prepaid balance) is reduced each time the user makes a call (e.g., due to connection fees, surcharges, per minute fees, etc.). When the prepaid balance on the prepaid phone card reaches zero or some other amount, the user can discard the prepaid phone card, can purchase a new prepaid phone card, or can interact with the vendor to recharge the prepaid phone card to restore or add to the prepaid balance.
Prepaid phone cards may be used in conjunction with applications installed on a user device that enables a user to place a call, from the user device, using a particular prepaid phone card or a prepaid calling plan.